The Rue Flower
by CrazyLittleMilkshakeMonster
Summary: Just the hunger gamee in Rue's POV, with a difference. T for mild violence later. Enjoy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Rue's POV of the hunger games. **

**Just so you know, i've made it so it's Rue's second time in the reapings, not the first.**

**My bad.**

**Disclaimer; The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. I, unfortunately, am not Suzanne Collins. **

**Okay?**

**Gooood ;)**

When my name is called out, the only thing going through my mind was relief, strangely. Relief that it was me, and not my oldest younger sister, Lila.

It was Lila's first time in the reaping. Thank whoever just had pity on my family.

Then horror rushes through me. How will my family manage without me? I'm the one in the highest trees because i'm small enough to reach.

I'm the one they give more food to, because sometimes I bring in double load to what they gather.

I'm the one who had to take the tessarae, not Lila._ Not Lila_.

The one who looked after my family, when my mother died and my father crumbled.

I can't do this. I can. I need to stay strong, strong so I can win and help my family through this.

But I know, deep in my heart, I will not survive my next fortnight.

Later, i'm on the train, having just eaten the hugest meal of my life. Lamb and plums. I'm even tempted to ask if they can send some home to my family, but I know, even if they say yes, it will never reach them.

I've stuffed myself as full as I can, and not because of the richness of the food.

Last time I was weighed was a year ago, by the traveling nurse, after there was a scandal in the capitol about the malnourishment about the country's children.

When I was on my way there, I got drenched in a monsoon that opened the heavens and poured right on down.

I didn't realise it then, but that was no ordinary storm. It was designed to get all those kids drenched and make us look like we weighed just that little bit more.

It didn't work. I was measured at 24 kilos. Soaking wet. It's just another reminder that I will have no chance in these games.

Later, we are watching -me and Thresh, and our trainer, Melv, - the re runs of the reapings.

All of a sudden, there I am, stoney faced, determined. I am surprised, plesantly. I was not holding it together inside.

Then there are the tributes of 12.

The boy looks okay, like he couldn't harm a fly. The others will kill him, if it comes to it.

Oh my God, I cannot believe I just thought that. I'm not a killer. Or at least I never used to be able to even hit a wayward younger sister. And now look at me. My stomach crumples unpleasantly, and it's not just the rich food.

That's when the last girl is called. Prim Everdeen. She reminds me of myself more than I would know, even with the facial differences. I decide right then, I need her as an ally.

But then a girl, about sixteen, is calling for her to voulenteer. I can bet that's her sister, even with the physical differences. My heart plummets. I can tell she's a contender, just on sheer determination.

Katniss Everdeen, the ridiculous Effie Trinket calls her.

Well, then, Katniss Everdeen, I think. I have just found the perfect ally, if I can prove it to her. And to myself.

**What d'you think? I'll update if I get a review or two so I know i'm not wring this for no point whatsoever ;D**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I finally managed to write a new chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed-**

**BowTiesAreCool**

**MeMyselfAndI**

**SkyWriter9**

**MrsTodd**

**Kii**

**MixedAddict**

**Aand;**

**SisterOfAnElvenWannabe**

**Again, thank you!**

**Oh, and I don't own the story. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins :)**

When the train stops again, I think we're just getting more fuel. 

Then I hear Melv call down the train. 'Rue? This is our stop'.

Oh. One step towards my death, then.

No. I musn't think like that. I have a reason for winning, unlike some of the careers, who just want the fame, the wealth.

I think back to the faces I saw at the reapings, reasoning to myself they have no reason to win.

But just that one face keeps popping up in my head. Katniss Everdeen's face. She looked just as hopeless as me, if not more. She obviously cared for her sister.

Would I have stepped up if Lila had been picked in the reapings? I know I would. She's my little sister. There would be no way I wouldn't.

But i'm not like most people. For most people, they give up on ever having had that relation.

But not Katniss. She'd stepped up to save her sister. I'm glad about that.

'Rue?', It's Melv, again. I decide i'll have to go.

'Meet your prep team.' He gestures to a group of three people.

Sounds normal, right? Wait 'till I describe them.

The first one has no hair except a fuzzy ball on the top of her head. And her skin is tinged _yellow_.

I have a massive unge to laugh, but manage to shake it off, knowing it wouldn't do me any favours.

Seeing me staring at her, she decides to indroduce herself. 'Hi, i'm Tilke,' she says, smiling at me toothily. 'And this is Neccie,' She indicates a woman that would be slightly more normal, if it wasn't for the purple jewels embedded into her skin somehow, I can't stop myself thinking, randomly.

I stick a hand out for her to shake and she accepts, swinging my arm so hard I feel like telling her I did have intentions to use that arm. Y'know, in the games.

But I don't, of course.

Finally a man-or an excuse for one, at least, appears.

You're probably wondering what I mean. Men are men, right? Well, not if they're covered in green fur.

He resembles a seasick polarbear-we actually have a picture of one, in our tiny house. It's in a scrap of paper that used to be called a 'magazine.'

We could have sold it, but my mother wanted to educate us in 'the world before our time'. We could still sell it now, and make a lot of money for it too, considering it's over two hundered years old, but nobody dares go against my mother's wishes now.

Not now she's dead.

Anyway, the seasick polarbear introduces himself as Sleke, and grabs me round the waist in a fulll body hug as greeting.

I wince and shrink away from the contact. I hate bodily touching.

He has to have noticed,but apparently he doesn't care.

Thanks for reading! Review? ;D


End file.
